Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Pizza to Die For!
by Hiroasu Akika
Summary: The Lancers and friends are baffled by a game sent to them, a game the likes of which they've never played before... What chaos will ensue as they play...Five Nights at Freddy's! This is a request of CorinnetheAnime, the idea is her's! (That title is so...cheesy...DANG IT!) My friend Yukio of the Mist is also helping with this!
1. Yuya

… **..CorinnetheAnime, I am so SORRY that this short little chapter took me so long! Here it is, FINALLY! This fanfiction is a request of CorinnetheAnime, so the idea is hers!**

 **...Oh, and in this, Duel Disks serve as the "Kindle/Laptop" of Arc-V. If the Duel Disks can serve as phones, then my idea isn't so farfetched.**

 **Anyway...Onward with the chapter!**

* * *

Yuya shifted around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position where he lying on his bed, idly waiting for his Duel Disk to load the game he'd been sent via email earlier that day.

He didn't know what the game was, but he did know that several of his friends and fellow Lancers had also received it. The person who'd sent it, some Scott Cawthon, certainly wasn't anyone he or they knew...well, he suspected Reiji knew _of_ the man, but as usual he wasn't saying much.

Yuya found himself jumping as the game menu finally appeared. Due to his lack of attention, the quiet, unsettling music had proved rather startling, and the creepy bear staring at him didn't help matters.

The title of the game certainly had the Pendulum Duelist raising an eyebrow.

"Five Nights at Freddy's…?" Yuya stared back at the bear a moment longer before shrugging and selecting the New Game option. "Sounds...interesting."

He waited a minute or two as the customary "Scare Warning" was displayed. The game rendered shortly after, "Night 1" briefly flashing on-screen before making way for a dingy, dark office. Two doors were open either side of the screen, revealing nothing but inky blackness beyond. The tiny room was filled with the soft hum of the ever present desk fan.

Yuya looked over the room with interest, and at noticing the door lights, flicked them on and off. Curious about the tab at the bottom of the screen, he tapped it, bringing up the camera feed. "Security Cameras, huh?"

He flipped through the different screens before pausing on one in particular. He stared at the animatronics standing motionlessly and silently on their stage. "They're...pretty creepy."

Unable to help the small shiver that ran through him, Yuya closed the camera…

...Just as the loud ringing of a phone filled the previous near-silence of the game and nearly sent him a foot in the air.

The ringing stopped, and a recording began to play…

"Hello? Hello?"

* * *

 _20% Power, 4AM_

Yuya was on edge, alert to every sound and quick in his reactions. He checked the doors, and shut the rightmost one upon the sight of the chicken.

"No, no, no, no..." Yuya was panicking, he was low on power and the animatronics were surprisingly persistent.

Quickly, he opened the camera and flicked through the screens; Freddy was on the stage, and Bonnie was in the Party Room. Chica had retreated to what appeared to be a closet.

Yuya lowered the camera and opened the right door.

The phone call hadn't helped at all, leaving more questions than answers, and it certainly hadn't failed to scare him. Being told that the animatronics would stuff you into a suit filled with deadly wires, crossbeams, and the devices that made them operate wasn't exactly comforting. And the passing comment about the eyeballs and teeth popping out of the mask made it worse.

At least the phone call had lasted most of the night, and none of the animatronics had moved until it was over. Now though, they'd become active. _VERY_ active.

Yuya was just glad he had the doors...so long as he payed attention them, the animatronics wouldn't get in.

 _'On that note…'_ Yuya checked the doors...and promptly closed them with a yelp at the sight of both Chica and Bonnie leering at him in the flickering lights.

He glanced down at his power level. "Uh oh…"

 _10% Power, 5AM_

Only 10% power, and he'd only just reached 5AM.

Yuya began to sweat. He quickly pulled up the camera, flipping through the feeds rapidly, not noticing the golden poster in one screen. He found Bonnie in the back room, and heard Chica in the kitchen.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Yuya lowered the camera…

...Only to have to stifle a scream.

Lying slumped lifelessly upon the floor of the small office was an animatronic. A golden bear. Yuya stared at it in shock, dimly noting the still firmly closed doors.

' _H-how did it get in?!'_ The teen recoiled from the screen as it suddenly flickered with chaotic images and messages, the most noticeable being: "It's me."

Yuya didn't have any time to react to what happened next. A sudden loud and terribly distorted screech, vaguely reminiscent of a scream, played as the Golden animatronic's head covered the screen, the black pits that were its eyes seeming to stare right at him.

Yuya, with a shout of surprise, fell from his bed, landing roughly on his room's hard floor.

He lay there silently, listening to the game's main menu music. Over that, he heard his mother knocking at his door. "Yuya? Are you alright, what was that shout I heard?"

"I'm fine, mom. Just...fell out of bed." Yuya's voice was calm, not a trace of any emotion to it...only a false cheerful tone.

Yoko laughed quietly. "Again? Well, come downstairs whenever you're ready, dinner is done."

Yuya listened to his mother's retreating steps before finally picking himself up from the floor. He quietly sat back on his bed, reaching over for the Duel Disk he'd thrown on his pillow when he'd fallen.

Yuya selected New Game without a word.

When the office loaded and the phone rang, he simply muted it without a care. He finally spoke as he did so, directly to the game, his voice ominously deep.

"I don't like having the rules changed without warning."

Those were his only words as he scowled down at the game, eyes lit blood-red, hair still wild from his fall. Even his room seemed to darken...

None of the animatronics appeared throughout the night.

They didn't dare to.

* * *

 **And there it is folks! The first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V/Five Night's at Freddy's Crossover!**

 **This one chapter took me so long it isn't even funny. Chapter 2 is also being completely redone since I did the same thing with that chapter as I did with the original version of this chapter: Had each Phone Call word for word.**

 **Not only was that tedious to write, I wasn't sure if that could get this taken down for Copyright reasons.**

 **Kudos (AND a Cookie! ) to everyone who noticed the Scott Cawthon mention! Couldn't resist! XD**


	2. Sora

**Here it is...Sora's chapter! Yep, it's Sora next!**

* * *

Sora was bouncing in his seat as he waited exciteably for his Duel Disk to load Five Nights at Freddy's. Yuya had told him of the game they'd been sent, seeming confused at how he'd made it to the Second Night.

"I don't remember winning." He'd said.

Sora had laughed and teased his friend before they parted ways, Yuya heading for home and Sora to the park.

That was where he currently was, sitting on a park bench shaded by a nearby tree.

The game finally loaded, and Sora stared with sparkling eyes at the bear on-screen. "Oooooh...he's interesting!"

The blue-haired boy happily selected New Game and as he waited for a further few minutes, he pulled a lollipop from his pocket and popped it in his mouth. The game screen rendered, and Sora eyed the small, bleak office with interest.

He fiddled around with the screen, closing and opening the doors, and flipping the camera open. He flicked through the different screens and stopped on the Stage's feed. Sora examined the Animatronics with a grin on his face. "So...cute!"

He dropped down the camera to look around the office again...and just so happened to tap a certain Freddy poster...on the nose.

The resulting honking made the Fusion Duelist freeze...before he broke into peals of excited laughter. Sora tapped poster Freddy's nose several more times, triggering the honking noise each time before the ringing of a phone drowned everything out.

"Hello? Hello?"

Sora smirked. "Hellooo…?"

* * *

 _35% Power, 4AM_

Sora was happily sucking a second lollipop as he took a quick peek at Freddy, still standing motionlessly onstage.

The other two were lingering at his doors...as they had been the entire night. They had appeared at the doors and neither attacked nor left. They just stood there...and Sora could swear that Bonnie and Chica were smiling at him in the flickering lights.

Sora grinned back and tapped the poster once more, causing another honk to sound out.

Two oddly distorted but obviously amused laughs rang out after the honk ceased. And Sora could also hear an odd sound like that of someone grumbling to themselves under their breath...that was coming from the camera's audio feed, specifically: the Stage's feed.

He giggled as he glanced at the Animatronics at his doors, and the lone bear onstage.

He quickly checked the time and power.

 _25% Power, 5AM_

Sora smirked. "I have this one in the bag."

A third distorted laugh from the game seemed to agree with him.

It was the last sound that Sora heard before the chiming of a clock played and the screen changed to what appeared to be the 6:00 of a digital clock. The screen flickered suddenly with images of the three Animatronics, smiling, with the message: "Come again some time…"

Sora grinned as he closed the game, stood and began his trek back to Yuya's house.

As he passed near a garbage can, he flicked his barren lollipop stick into to it, pulling out and unwrapping a fresh lollipop in one fluid motion. Just as he popped the lollipop in his mouth, Sora answered the game's message.

"Count on it."

* * *

 **Whew….Finally got this done...this took so unnecessarily long, and all for only 670 words...but I can't figure out how to make it longer...**

 **Problem was I was busy, and had a terrible case of Writer's Block. Not a good combination. But finally, I figured I go with a happy-go-lucky feel...and just have Sora enjoy it...as well as the Animatronics taking a liking to him...because** _ **REASONS!**_ **XD**

 **Annnnyway, CorinnetheAnime, I hope you enjoyed Sora's chapter! I don't think it lived up to Yuya's…I know it's shorter, that's for sure.**

 **Let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**


	3. Gongenzaka

**After far too long….here it is! The next chapter, featuring….*Drumroll*...the Man, GONGENZAKA'S Chapter….! XD Enjoy! Shortest one yet though… :/**

* * *

He didn't quite understand why everyone was so interested in the game, there didn't seem to be anything special about it. Sure, it had an odd name, Five Nights at Freddy's, and the bear currently staring at while _twitching_ was certainly unsettling...but it was only a game. It was no big deal.

...Although it had definitely been amusing watching Sawatari jump almost to the ceiling when the bear and his rumored "pals" got him...and then there was, of course, his normal rant about what his father was going to do about it…

...Enough about Sawatari, he had a game to play.

He tapped the New Game option, and the office rendered. He didn't do a thing, waiting for the Phone Call Yuya had told him about.

Several loud rings and a click… "Hello? Hello?"

Gongenzaka smiled. "I, the man Gongenzaka, return your greeting!"

* * *

 _50% Power, 4AM_

Limited power, eh? Gongenzaka's solution to that was simple...he ignored the cameras entirely, relying only on his door lights. The cameras seemed pointless to him, the animatronics would reach him eventually...why waste power watching for the inevitable?

His strategy seemed to be working well enough, as he'd blocked the bunny and the chicken twice each now.

The Superheavy Samurai Duelist smiled to himself as he checked the lights again, finding nothing. "This is not so hard…" Really, how did such a simple game have Yuya so tense?

...He was about to find out the hard way.

 _45% Power, 5AM_

It happened too fast for him to do a thing...a series of loud, rapid thumps and-

Even the ever steadfast Gongenzaka jumped as a ragged red fox animatronic jerked into the tiny office through the left doorway, its piercing, mechanical screech ringing in his ears. The screen went to static, then rendered the Game Over screen, returning to the Main Menu a few seconds later.

Gongenzaka stared at the _still twitching_ bear for a moment, then closed the game, instead selecting the phone function of his Duel Disk. It rang a few times, and then picked up. "Yuya?"

"Oh! Hi Gongenzaka!" He could _hear_ the smile on his friend's face...Gongenzaka chuckled to himself, and spoke up.

"I have a question about...the game."

"Yeah? What is it?" Yuya didn't even need to ask which game.

"Have you ever seen...a fox animatronic?"

"Oh! You mean Foxy! Yeah, he's my favorite...why do you wanna know?" Yuya's tone was pure curiosity

"I just got jumped by him."

"Huh? But he doesn't come out until Night 2...Oh! Ooooooooooh...you didn't use the cameras, did you." It was a statement, not a question, and Gongenzaka's sullen silence confirmed it.

"Yeah, you have to use the cameras, or Foxy charges you." And now Yuya was laughing at him… "He doesn't like being ignored or something."

Gongenzaka grumbled to himself, and dragged his free hand down his face. "Ah. Thanks Yuya. That's all I needed to know."

"No problem Gongenzaka. See you tomorrow."

"Agreed."

Gongenzaka hung up and reopened Five Nights at Freddy's. He glared at the- _darn it, stop TWITCHING-_ bear and selected New Game for a second time.

"Let's give this one more try, shall we…?"

* * *

 ** **Fun Fact: This was originally Yuzu's chapter! It just somehow ended up as Gongenzaka's! XD (Also Sawatari got demoted to passing mention!)****

 **ANYWAY, this is what I envisioned for Gongenzaka...and he honestly probably would ignore the cameras…XD I don't really have anything else to say….SO yeah…**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Sawatari

**Requested by my good friend Corinne, Sawatari Shingo is here! Enjoy!**

 **Timeline wise, this chapter happens before Gongenzaka's but after Sora and Yuya's.**

 **(I AM SO SORRY for letting this story sit for so long! D: And with a probably out of character Sawatari too…)**

 **...Surprisingly, this is the longest chapter yet at 1082 words, so yay~! :D**

* * *

"You'll see! I'll beat the whole thing!" Sawatari drew himself up haughtily, glaring down his nose at Yuya as the other Duelist struggled valiantly not to laugh. "I will!"

Yuya nodded quickly and grinned at the affronted look on Sawatari's face. "Sure Sawatari, I bet you'll manage it." Cue the smug smirk that was the Sawatari trademark. Yuya couldn't help himself then, failing to withhold his strangled chuckles.

Sawatari huffed and crossed his arms. "Oi, what's so funny?"

Yuya coughed once and waved off the somewhat indignant question. "Nothing, nothing...heh...anyway, good luck Sawatari. I have to go, or I'll be late for Duel School."

"Duel School…? Ah, yes! That reminds me...I shall be accompanying you, if you don't mind!"

Midway through turning away from Sawatari, Yuya's movements ground to a stuttering halt before he suddenly spun back around to stare at the other teen. "Whaaaa...what…?"

Sawatari smirked. "Did you not hear me correctly? I said that I'll be joining you at You Show Duel School today. LDS is closed...something to do with the plumbing I think. And hey, this way there will be witnesses when the great Neo New Sawatari triumphs over those animatronic abominations!"

Yuya stared a moment longer, then groaned and moved to rub his face with both hands. He knew a pointless argument when he saw one. "...Fine. You can come."

Sawatari's smirk became nearly blinding.

* * *

"...Yuya. What's _**he**_ doing here?"

Yuya cringed. Wonderful, Yuzu had already noticed the intruder. Now he was sure to receive the fan later. "Erm...he wouldn't take no for an answer…?"

Yuzu crossed her arms and glared murderously. Yuya squeaked and cowered.

Sawatari snorted and made an offhand wave in Yuzu's direction, seemingly unaware of the almost tangible air of malice the girl was giving off. "Oi oi...I'm not here to steal any You Show secrets. I merely wished to have an audience present when I beat the game that's been giving the rest of you all so much trouble."

A single pink eyebrow rose. "Oh really…?" Yuya sighed in relief as the air seemed to suddenly lighten and slowly inched away from Yuzu while Sawatari held her attention. "In that case...Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi aren't coming in today and my dad is going to be late. You can stay until he comes to start class." Yuzu turned and motioned for Sawatari to follow. "The sitting room's this way."

* * *

Gongenzaka stood beside the couch Yuya and Yuzu now sat upon, watching in amused silence as Sawatari eyed the game now open on his Duel Disk.

For all the bravado he'd been showing since Gongenzaka had arrived a few minutes prior, he certainly wasn't showing it now.

Swallowing nervously and trying not to look at the unsettling bear on-screen, the normally flamboyant teen selected the New Game option and sat in uncharacteristic silence while the game loaded.

When the office appeared, Sawatari snorted in contempt. "Hmph...doesn't seem all that scary to me."

Yuya grinned knowingly to himself.

Sawatari flicked open the cameras and surfed through the rooms, pausing on the stage to get a look at the animatronics. "These _things_ were what had you jumping the other day, Sakaki?" Switching his gaze to Yuya, Sawatari chuckled mockingly. "And here I thought you wer- _GAH!_ "

Glancing back down proved to be a mistake...as all three animatronics were now staring directly at him.

 _'A-a-are they...glaring at me?!'_

Sawatari abruptly closed the camera-

-And released a strange squawking-screech as several rings rang out, deafeningly loud in what had just been a near silent game.

Yuzu descended into a fit of giggles and Gongenzaka chuckled under his breath, but Yuya lost it completely, doubling over where he sat and nearly choking on his laughter as he clutched at his sides.

"O-OI! Shut up!" (Sawatari would later vehemently deny that he had been blushing.)

Yuya only laughed harder, nearly drowning out the recording as it began to play.

"Hello? Hello?"

* * *

 _10% Power, 4AM_

Sawatari glanced up at the other three Duelists in the room, trying to stop their quiet laughter by throwing them an aggravated glare.

It didn't work.

Grumbling under his breath, he looked back down, turning on both door lights...and immediately closing both doors as he saw Bonnie and Chica glaring at him in the dim glow. "Oi, why are they being so aggressive?! I thought Night 1 was supposed to be easy!"

"Having trouble Sawatari?" Yuya grinned at him good-naturedly.

Sawatari glared at Yuya yet again, completely forgetting to check the doors for the two animatronics… _'Cheeky little...'_ "No! I'm just fine!"

Sawatari huffed, Gongenzaka stood quietly with small smile, and Yuya and Yuzu exchanged grins…

...And all of them were suddenly aware of the _silence._

The desk fan _wasn't humming._

Sawatari looked down, a look of horror slowly filling his face. " _Uhhhhh…?"_

 _0% Power, 4...5AM_

He had a moment to see that the office was pitch-black and watch the clock change to 5 AM before loud music suddenly filled the room. Startled, Sawatari and everyone else (except for Gongenzaka) jumped in their seats.

Turning the camera toward the left door, Sawatari squeaked at the sight of a grinning set of teeth and eyes that flickered in the darkness...then abruptly vanished, leaving the office even blacker.

Sawatari sat frozen, helpless to do anything as he heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer…

...Before a brown, top-hat wearing animatronic bear leaped up onto the screen with a deafening, distorted screech, its head and arms flailing before the game cut to static.

Everyone in the room found Sawatari's reaction to be absolutely _priceless._

He flew a good two feet in the air (if not three!) with a room-shaking shriek, landing directly on his behind beside the chair he leapt from. Yuya barely managed to catch the Duel Disk that had been flung straight at his head, nearly dropping it as he fumbled with it.

There was silence for all of three seconds.

Yuya and Yuzu ended leaning on each other, laughing as hard as they were, it was the only way they could remain upright. Even Gongenzaka couldn't help himself, doubling over as he descended into a fit of chuckles that violently shook his large frame.

Sawatari sputtered indignantly...then launched full-throttle into one of his most well known rants. ""W-when my papa hears about this…!"

Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka laughed all the louder.

Sora poked his head in the door, completely confused. "...What'd I miss?"

* * *

 ** **...Crap, Yuzu's here when she should be in Synchro...ummmmmm...hemmm…****

 **...Let's just pretend that there was a week or so delay between the Single Duels round and Battle Royale of the tournament so there's a window where she'd still be in Standard…**

 **Oops...XD**

 **Was Sawatari in character at least…? -_-,**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**


End file.
